


The Best of Female Comrades

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU where Angelina becomes a Reaper, F/F, Gals just being pals, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertaker thinks it's lovely that Grelle and Angelina have become best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Female Comrades

“Can I trust you two not to make a mockery of Dispatch this time?” William asked, glaring at the two women across from him.  
“You're even more dramatic than I am,” Grelle teased, taking the file from William's hand.  
Angelina added, “How much damage can two ladies do?”  
She winked at Grelle, sending the more experienced Reaper into a fit of giggles. Only when William cleared his throat did they stop laughing so hard..  
“And if you could, Grelle,” William sighed, “I know how you are about collecting information.”  
“Oh, who's the one I need to seduce?” Grelle asked.  
“Well, undertaker might have some information to make your job easier. I'm only letting you know because you have paperwork from last week piling up.”  
Grelle grinned and purred, “I love a man who's a hard worker. But I also like my men like I like my tea.”  
William raised a brow.  
“I prefer coffee.”  
Grelle turned on her heel and walked out of the office, Angelina trailing after with the a smirk.  
Out of earshot, Grelle muttered, “He can be such a prick. I do not go around seducing people for information.”  
Angelina took the file from Grelle, looking through it. “Then what do you use?”  
“Persuasion,” Grelle said, acting like she was swinging her scythe.

* * *

Angelina smiled as they stepped out of the shadows and onto the street. She linked arms with Grelle, giving her a grin.  
“It's awful that he has such a barrier around his little shop,” Grelle huffed. “What does he think we'll do, kill him?”  
Angelina shrugged as they crossed the street. “Perhaps we'll have to use persuasion.”  
Grelle chuckled and held the door for Angelina.  
Once inside, Angelina turned her head and looked at Grelle. The other woman, unfazed, sat on one of the coffins.  
“Oh, Undertaker,” Grelle called. “Are you in?”  
A loud banging from inside the coffin made Grelle jump up. Angelina bent at the wait with laughter.  
“You should've seen your face,” Angelina said, wiping carefully at her eye.  
Grelle grumbled and pried open the coffin, glaring down at Undertaker.  
“Did I give you a fright?” he asked, grinning.  
“No,” Grelle said sweetly, grinning at him. “I simply love to have a man banging around in a coffin and scaring me half out of my skin.”  
“Well, let me get you ladies some tea,” Undertaker said, chuckling as he got out of the coffin. “Do sit and relax. I'd hate for you to leave that pretty little skin of yours.”  
Grell huffed and, after making herself comfortable on another coffin, crossed her arms. Angelina said next to her, smirking.  
“Not a word,” Grelle huffed, tossing a lock of hair over her shoulder.  
“Wouldn't dream of it,” Angelina said, kissing the corner of her mouth.  
Grelle rolled her eyes and pulled Angelina into her lap. She tilted her head, kissing her properly.  
“You're rather cute when you're horrible startled,” Angelina said, hands splayed over Grelle's chest.  
“You're cute when you leave my wounded pride alone,” Grelle pouted.  
Angelina pressed her lips to Grelle's again and asked, “Does that help?”  
“Very much,” Grelle purred, hands resting on her hips.   
A cough from the doorway made Grelle turn her head, startled. Undertaker's head was tilted and, as best as she could tell, he was staring at them.  
“I think it's rather poetic you two are such great friends,” he said, hands clasped. “You two make a great team.”  
Grelle stared at him for a second while Angelina started laughing. Softly, Grelle asked, “You think we're just friends?”  
“Well, yes,” Undertaker said, shrugging. “The best of friends, obviously.”  
Grelle locked eyes with him and hissed, “We fucked.”

* * *

“I cannot believe you, Reaper Sutcliff,” William sighed.  
Grelle shrugged. “My lady's dignity was at stake.”  
“Public indecency and offensive language,” he said, reading off the list. “How can you expect to be treated as a proper woman if you continue to be as vulgar as you are?”  
Grelle put her hands on his desk. She leaned in and grinned. “I have a bit of persuasion with me at all times, William dear.”


End file.
